1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments relating to catalytically active membrane. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of making and using the catalytically active membrane.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Membranes with high porosity, chemical resistance, and having catalytically active particles are useful in high performance applications, for example, catalytically-active filters and chemical-biological protective apparels. Protective apparels designed for use against chemical and biological agents require good comfort properties in addition to the protective properties.
Expanded PTFE (ePTFE) is desirable for chemical and temperature resistance, and high air flow for a given pore size. However, due to the hydrophobic property of the ePTFE membrane, it may be difficult to incorporate aqueous dispersions of catalytically active particles homogeneously into the porous membrane by techniques such as dip-coating, slot-die coating, etc. Non-homogeneous dispersion of the particles in the pores or on the surface of the membranes lead to pore occlusion resulting in reduced air permeability.
It may be desirable to have a catalytically active membrane with properties that differ from those properties of currently available membranes. It may be desirable to have a catalytically active membrane produced by a method that differs from those methods currently available.